The present invention relates to a method for guiding warp threads by means of a back reed in a loom for weaving tapes suitable for use as carrier tapes of slide fastener stringers and the like and also relates to a loom provided with a back reed movable reciprocatively in a direction parallel to the parallel pieces of slips, called dents, which are provided on the back reed and through between which the warp threads are passed.
In certain types of looms or weaving machines, as is well known, a plurality of warp threads wound around beams as cheeses are pulled out; they are run linearly as for example being guided by a guide roller, passed through a back reed whereby they are each warped to have regular intervals from the neighboring warp threads, fed to a tension roller where they have imparted to them a suitable tension, separated into an upper group and a lower group by means of a heddle so that the weft or filling is thrust therebetween with a filling carrier and beaten up to the web by means of a front reed to construct a woven cloth or tape.
Among the above-described steps, the step of warping the warp threads is performed conventionally with a back reed securely fixed and each of the warp threads is passed between two adjacent dents. One of the unavoidable problems in the above method of weaving is that, due to the stationary setting of the back reed, the warp threads run through the back reed in continuous contact with one and the same portion of each of the dents, so that the contacting points of the dents are often covered with pills of fluffy flue along with the local wearing of the dents to eventual forming of concaved recesses at the contacting points which in turn increase the nappiness of the warp threads coming out of the back reed.